Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Uma vez conhecido como Bi-Han,seu verdadeiro nome,foi um assassino ninja do clã Lin Kuei e o Sub-Zero original.Após sua morte,ele se tornou um Wraith,ou espectro de Netherrealm.Ele é o irmão mais velho de Kuai Liang,o atual Sub-Zero.Ele fez sua primeira aparição como Sub-Zero no primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat e como Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat II como um personagem secreto sendo jogável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Histórico *Para sua história como Sub-Zero,veja: Sub-Zero. Mortal Kombat II thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat II.]]Como Raiden tinha previsto,a alma de Sub-Zero foi para o quinto plano de Netherrealm,onde ele iria se tornar uma forma demoníaca do que ele costumava a ser.Ele seria dado como Noob Saibot.Noob Saibot iria se tornar um membro do Brotherhood of Shadow,a mesma coisa que ele tinha resistido a se tornar enquanto vivo.No entanto,Noob Saibot seria agora fiel e leal a Shinnok.Uma de suas primeiras tarefas que seu mestre mandava seria a de observar e relatar os eventos que ocorressem em Earthrealm e Outworld.Ele ficou nas sombras durante o torneio de Outworld,apenas observando fielmente a situação para o Elder God caído.Noob Saibot integrou este jogo como um personagem secreto no modo versus ao completar 50 lutas consecutivas. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Advance/Trilogy thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]]Reencarnado no mais escuro de todos os reinos,Netherrealm,Noob Saibot éthumb|right|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.]] a própria encarnação do mal.Agora como um espectro fantasma,a pedido de Shinnok, Noob Saibot se alinhou com o imperador de Outworld,Shao Kahn,durante a invasão em Earthrealm por Shao Kahn.É desconhecido o seu papel na batalha. Final (semi-canon) de Noob Saibot/Classic Sub-Zero thumb|left|Aparição secreta de [[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 3 via código.]]Como um observador durante a guerra,Noob Saibot logo receberia ordens do lado do imperador do mal Shao Kahn.Os seus mestres em Netherrealm queriam que ele se juntasse a batalha de Shao Kahn o quanto antes para ganhar a confiança do mesmo e para ganhar a entrada em Earthrealm.Quando Shao Kahn baixou a guarda,Noob Saibot entra com um ataque.Com Earthrealm e o imperador de Outworld derrotados,o Elder God caído Shinnok pode tomar posse de ambos os reinos e ganhar o poder que ele precisava para contra atacar os Elder Gods que o baniram para Netherrealm. Biografia Noob Saibot emerge da região mais escura da realidade,uma região chamada Netherrealm.Ele pertence a um grupo chamado Brotherhood of Shadow,e adora o deus caído e misterioso.Sua missão é espiar os eventos que ocorrem na batalha entre os reinos e informar aos seus líderes enigmáticos. Mortal Kombat 4/Gold thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 4 como um personagem secreto.]]Depois que Shao Kahn foi derrotado,Shinnok,sentindo que sua hora havia chegado,foi libertado de Netherrealm porthumb|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat Gold como um personagem secreto.]] Quan Chi,e conquistou Edenia.Noob Saibot agora servia diretamente ao seu soberano.Mas apesar do cuidadoso planejamento do Elder God,Shinnok foi mais uma vez derrotado pelas forças de Raiden e o Brotherhood of Shadow foi dissolvido.Com Shinnok totalmente derrotado,Noob Saibot mais tarde se refere a ele como simplesmente "desaparecido",e então Noob Saibot retornou ao serviço do ainda enfraquecido Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Noob Saibot foi adicionado em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition como umthumb|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition.]] personagem jogável.Alguns anos depois,ele apareceu durante uma batalha entre os exércitos de Edenia e os Shokan liderados por Kitana e Goro com o exército de Outworld liderado por Kano.Ele atacou Goro que estava exausto,ferindo-o mortalmente.O campo de guerra foi então levado a um impasse. Final (semi-canon) de Noob Saibot thumb|leftAs forças aliadas de Kitana e Goro thumbforam trancadas em Mortal Kombat com o exército de Shao Kahn quando Noob Saibot fez o seu movimento em um sigilo absoluto e nas batalhas do príncipe shokan.Os dois lutaram ferozmente, mas foi Noob Saibot,quem ganhou a mão superior e mortalmente Goro ficou ferido. Biografia Ainda sob ordens de Shao Kahn,Noob Saibot foi ordenado pelo imperador a eliminar quaisquer grupos ou indivíduos cujo poder pudesse representar uma ameaça à regra de Shao Kahn em Outworld.Muitos aspirantes a líderes foram mortos pelo ninja das sombras,mas seu alvo atual será o mais desafiador. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot junto de Smoke como Noob-Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]Com Shao Kahn tendo sido considerado morto pelas mãos da Deadly Alliance e Shinnok vencido,Noob Saibot mudou lentamente de um peão para um jogador.Livre para perseguir seus próprios interesses e desinteressado nos assuntos relacionados à ascensão de Onaga,ele planejou criar sua própria legião de assassinos.Enquanto procurava a fortaleza abandonada de Shao Kahn,ele descobriu o corpo inerte de Smoke.Reprogramando o ciborgue para permanecer leal a ele,ele reativou sua nanotecnologia e formou planos para criar um exército de cyber-demônios,usando Smoke como modelo.A equipe deles era então Noob-Smoke.Ele foi visto saindo da fortaleza de Shao Kahn com Smoke por seu irmão,Sub-Zero e Sareena.Noob Saibot e Smoke desapareceram em Netherrealm.Sub-Zero se aventurou depois dos dois.No entanto,Noob Saibot e Smoke sabiam que estavam sendo seguidos e atacaram Sub-Zero em Netherrealm,e foi então que Noob Saibot revelou a Sub-Zero que ele era seu irmão mais velho.Parece que o Grande Mestre foi derrotado e condenado até que Sareena entrou em ação,atacando os supostos assassinos de Sub-Zero,mas não antes que Sub-Zero ficasse inconsciente,e ao acordar,Sareena tinha voltado à sua forma demoníaca.Atordoado e ainda muito confuso,Sub-Zero atacou e Sareena fugiu para as profundezas de Netherrealm.Lá ela foi emboscada por Noob Saibot,Smoke e seu antigo mestre,Quan Chi.O feiticeiro sabia de sua fidelidade a Sub-Zero e exigia saber a localização de Lin Kuei Temple. Konquest thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot chama Shujinko de tolo por enfrentá-lo.]]Conversando e explorando mais a dentro Chaosrealm, um clérigothumb|[[Noob Saibot diz que tomou aquele cemitério pelo Brotherhood of Shadow.]] diz para Shujinko tomar cuidado pois um espectro de Netherrealm tinha escapado de um cemitério em nome do Brotherhood of Shadow e isto era uma violação para o caminho do Chaos.Shujinko pergunta se deveria enfrentar o invasor pois tinha induzido poderes dos Elder Gods e talvez poderia ser capaz de impedi-lo a mando do clérigo.O clérigo diz que estava impressionado com o espírito de luta de Shujinko e ele era muito bem vindo para poder enfrentá-lo. Shujinko então encontra o espectro de Netherrealm, invasor em Chaosrealm.Shujinko pergunta se ele era o espectro de Netherrealm que estava procurando algo por aquelas terras isoladas.Noob Saibot diz que outro tolo veio para batalhar com ele e então assim seria.Como ele disse aos outros, ele tem tomado aquelas terras do meio da morte para o Brotherhood of Shadow.Shujinko então diz que eles iriam ver e entram num combate.Shujinko então derrota Noob Saibot em combate. Final (semi-canon) de Ashrah Noob Saibot não era originalmente um demônio o que explicava que Ashrah thumb|leftvia um grande mal nele.Ele tinha que ganhar seu lugar em Netherrealm.Ele atualmente tinha o desejo de permanecer la.Seu companheiro,estava tendo um problema de ajustagem.Talvez havia alguma coisa boa no cyborgue.Em qualquer um dos casos,Noob Saibot tinha que enfrentar Ashrah sozinho.Ashrah derrotou Noob Saibot e finalmente ganhou sua ascenção de Netherrealm.Mas a espada que fez com que fosse possível ela escapar não viajou com ela.Suspeitava-se de se estar em Netherrealm aguardando para libertar outros habitantes de condenação. Final (semi-canon) de Noob-Smoke thumb|leftCom Smoke em sua companhia,thumbNoob Saibot planejou seu retorno a Netherrealm e usar a nanotecnologia de Smoke para criar um exército de ciborgues demônios.Ele estava incosciente de que eles iriam ser seguidos por alguém que Noob não via desde que se tornou um fantasma.Smoke instantaneamente reconheceu seu visitante.Ele era alguém do passado.Ele era Sub-Zero, o irmão de Noob Saibot.Noob Saibot estava surpreso em ver que seu irmão tem se tornado muito forte como ele ainda era Lin Kuei,ainda humano,ele provavelmente mostrou algum grau de orgulho.Mas como Raiden havia revelado durante a provação do amuleto de Shinnok,sua alma estava corrompida quando ele morreu pelas mãos de Scorpion.Noob Saibot, o original Sub-Zero, tem descido ao Netherrealm livre de compaixão.Ele ordenou Smoke em acompanhá-lo a matar o seu irmão - sua primeira ação como governante de Netherrealm. Biografia Sob o domínio de Shao Kahn,eu caçava inimigos do seu trono.Como um membro do Brotherhood of Shadow,eu fiz o lance de Quan Chi.Todo o tempo servindo Shinnok,Senhor de Netherrealm,também.Agora todos os meus mestres se foram. Estou finalmente livre para perseguir meu próprio destino.Outworld é onde eu vou começar minha ascensão ao poder.Agora é a hora de forjar uma legião de assassinos leais apenas a Noob Saibot. "(Alt Noob-Smoke)" Eu encontrei meu primeiro "aliado" na fortaleza abandonada de Shao Kahn.No fundo do labirinto de câmaras de tortura e celas de prisão,o ninja ciborgue Smoke ficou inoperante.Um troféu de guerra do falecido imperador,Smoke tinha estado lá desde a invasão ao reino de Earthrealm.Não demorou muito para eu reativar sua nanotecnologia,que reformulou e consertou seu corpo artificial. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Noob Saibot já não estava unido à Smoke,embora eles trabalharam juntos thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot na batalha do Armageddon.]]liderandothumb|[[Noob Saibot Vs Ashrah na batalha do Armageddon.]] uma invasão em Lin Kuei Temple,a fim de retomar o clã e encontrar e matar seu irmão depois de saber a localização do Lin Kuei de Sareena quando ela contou à Quan Chi,uma trama que o guerreiro edeniano Taven ajudou a frustrar.Sub-Zero então começou a trabalhar na limpeza da alma de seu irmão. Restaurando com sucesso as memórias de Smoke,ele não conseguiu fazer o mesmo com seu irmão e Noob Saibot permaneceu mal.Noob Saibot escapou algum tempo depois disso e se juntou às Forças das Trevas.Ele foi morto durante a batalha final depois de ser esfaqueado pela espada de um guerreiro desconhecido. Konquest thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot captura seu irmão Sub-Zero e diz a Taven para se juntar a ele.]]Após derrotar mais alguns inimigos,shurikens atacam Taven.Taven pergunta o que seria aquilo.Noob Saibot, com Sub-Zero sob seu domínio diz a Taven que ele iria se juntar a ele ou morrer!Noob Saibot atira Sub-Zero ao chão mas Taven diz que ele iria ver quem venceria o confronto entre os dois.Taven derrota Noob Saibot e Sub-Zero diz que deveria agradecê-lo pois provavelmente o mesmo salvou a sua vida.Taven pergunta a Sub-Zero quem era ele pois não parecia ser humano.Sub-Zero diz que era Noob Saibot, um guerreiro de Netherrealm e também seu irmão.Taven se assusta em Noob Saibot ser o irmão de Sub-Zero e o pergunta o porque dele querer matá-lo.Sub-Zero diz que ele foi corrompido mas agora tem a chance de salvá-lo e o Lin Kuei agradece muito a Taven por isso.Sub-Zero diz que ajudaria Taven a achar o homem que comanda o clã Red Dragon, um clã de guerreiros misteriosos.Sub-Zero não poderia imaginar o que haveria lá dentro mas a localização do mesmo podia.Taven pergunta onde e Sub-Zero diz que a base do clã ficava em Charred Mountain.Taven diz que foi uma pena Noob Saibot ter escolhido o caminho da escuridão e talvez poderia ajudá-lo a remover a corrupção da alma do mesmo, mas agora ele sabia aonde ficava a localização do clã Red Dragon e tinha que retornar até Orin e ele o transportaria até lá e provavelmente acharia mais respostas e o porque de estar sendo seguido. Final (non-canon) de Noob Saibot thumb|leftCom um flash,Blaze foi derrotado,e Noob Saibot descobriu que ele não estava mais no topo da antiga pirâmide,mas no centro de uma arena escura.Das sombras,uma figura surgiu lentamente.Era Sub-Zero,o guerreiro que Noob tinha sido antes de ser morto por Scorpion.Sub-Zero tinha vindo para recuperar o controle de sua alma dividida.Os dois entraram em confronto,mas nenhum melhor do que o outro.No final,o que surgiu foi um ser que não era nem Noob Saibot nem Sub-Zero,mas algo novo ... Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Cânone e não sequencial Scorpion's Lair Liu Kang e Kung Lao descem as profundezas de Netherrealm e encontram uma thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot percorre Netherrealm.]]criatura: um ser das sombras.Sub-Zero estavathumb|[[Sub-Zero enfrenta Noob Saibot.]] lutando contra o mesmo.Após a troca de socos,Noob Saibot foge pelo reino.Sub-Zero diz para eles não irem atrás dele pois ele mesmo iria impedi-los.Liu Kang fica surpreso em reencontrar com Sub-Zero e Kung Lao pergunta sobre o que havia acontecido com Scorpion pois o mesmo estava atrás dele.Sub-Zero diz que estava porém o muito tempo que ele estava ali,ele aconselhava a eles não enfrentarem Noob Saibot.Liu Kang acha estranho Noob Saibot e Kung Lao diz que thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot foge para as profundezas de Netherrealm.]]poderia ser Shang Tsung,pois o feiticeiro queria eles longe da chave para salvar Earthrealm.Sub-Zero diz para não se preocuparem pois ele não servia a Shang Tsung pois ele estava possuído por um dos Elder Gods.Havia muita coisa ali do que Shang Tsung poderia fazer.Os deuses estavam envolvidos.Liu Kang o questiona sobre como Noob Saibot não era parte do plano do feiticeiro.Sub-Zero então responde Liu Kang achando que ele poderia ser.... O SEU IRMÃO! Se eles quisessem derrotar o feiticeiro Shang Tsung,eles deveriam derrotar Scorpion.Kung Lao pergunta aonde ele estava.Sub-Zero diz que Netherrealm tinha um tamanho infinito mas se eles quisessem achar Scorpion,ele provavelmente iria atrás dos mesmos.Liu Kang diz que se o irmão dele estivesse mesmo possuído por um dos Elder Gods,como eles poderiam ajudá-lo pois ele tentaria matá-lo de novo.Sub-Zero diz acharia uma forma de libertá-lo.Kung Lao diz que isso levaria um bom tempo.Sub-Zero acrescenta dizendo que iria o tempo que durasse e que achar Scorpion não seria tão difícil pois ele quer matá-los.Kung Lao e Liu Kang então vão em busca do ninja espectro. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Noob Saibot é citado várias vezes no jogo embora ele nunca aparece e nem esteja fisicamente. Mortal Kombat (2011) Ver também:Sub-Zero. Como Sub-Zero original,Bi-Han entrou no torneio Mortal Kombat juntamente com seus companheiros Lin Kuei,Sektor e Cyrax,para lutar por Outworld.Ele lutou contra Sonya Blade em Goro's Lair sob as ordens de Shang Tsung,mas foi derrotado.Mais tarde no torneio,ele enfrentou o espectro Shirai Ryu,Scorpion,que queria matá-lo por assassinar sua família e clã.Depois de zombar das habilidades de combate de Scorpion,ele responde arrastando Bi-Han até Netherrealm,dizendo que ele terá sua vingança no mesmo lugar onde ele renasceu.Scorpion e Bi-Han lutaram,com o primeiro emergente vitorioso.Devido a um acordo prévio com Raiden, Scorpion decidiu poupar a vida de Bi-Han.Quan Chi,no entanto, conseguiu mudar a mente de Scorpion,mostrando-lhe as ilusões do massacre do Shirai Ryu,assim como da esposa e do filho de Scorpion,tudo nas mãos de Sub-Zero.Consumido pela raiva,Scorpion matou Bi-Han,apesar das afirmações de Bi-Han de não ter nenhum conhecimento dos eventos. Scorpion trouxe a espinha e o crânio de Bi-Han de seu corpo mortal para Earthrealm,e o deixou cair no chão e se quebrar na frente de Raiden e dos outros combatentes.Mais tarde,Bi-Han ressuscitou como Noob Saibot e tornou-se servo de Quan Chi.Os primeiros guerreiros de Earthrealm a encontrá-lo em sua nova forma foram Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Noob Saibot foi superado por Kung Lao,que então questionou sua identidade, alegando que ele tinha uma presença familiar.No entanto,Noob escapou enquanto Kung Lao lutava com Goro.Noob Saibot mais tarde viajou com Quan Chi para Jade's Desert,onde testemunhou a ressurreição de Sindel.Tanto Noob Saibot quanto Mileena se empenharam em Kabal quando ele fez um movimento para atacar Shao Kahn,o Imperador de Outworld.No entanto,ambos foram derrotados,com Kabal escapando através de um portal de volta a Earthrealm.Noob Saibot foi visto mais tarde para ajudar Quan Chi em lançar um feitiço para criar um enorme Soulnado.No entanto,uma vez que seu irmão mais novo Kuai Liang,agora Cyber Sub-Zero,foi visto por Quan Chi,ele deixou seu trabalho para desafiá-lo,tendo sido advertido por Kano que Cyber Sub-Zero era um traidor.Ele revelou sua identidade para seu irmão mais novo, dizendo-lhe que ele não era digno do nome Sub-Zero,um nome que já foi seu.Ele também alegou que enquanto eles compartilhavam o sangue,Noob Saibot não mais o considerava um irmão.Eles logo se envolveram em combate,onde Noob Saibot foi derrotado por Kuai Liang,que após o conflito,alegou que Noob Saibot estava certo: eles não eram mais familiares.Logo após sua luta com Sub-Zero,Noob Saibot lutou contra Nightwolf.Nightwolf conseguiu destruir o Soulnado chutando Noob Saibot nele.Não se sabe se Noob Saibot morreu,pois ele não é visto novamente. Capítulo 11 Liu Kang ignora Kung Lao.Kung Lao diz que eles mudaram Kitana de thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot aparece para contra atacar os shaolins.]]lugar. Sheeva e Noob Saibot aparecem. Noob Saibot diz para thumb|[[Noob Saibot diz para Kung Lao que ele talvez encontraria Kitana na morte.]]Kung Lao para ele acompanhar Kitana em sua morte e logo eles lutam. Kung Lao derrota Noob Saibot. Kung Lao pergunta para Noob Saibot quem ele é pois havia algo familiar nele.Quan Chi thumb|left|[[Kung Lao nota algo de familiar em Noob Saibot e pergunta quem ele realmente é.]]especializou-se em feitiços e logo foi atrás de Sindel para ressussitá-la para assim Shao Kahn poder invadir thumb|[[Noob Saibot se junta a Quan Chi para recuperar Sindel para Shao Kahn.]]Earthrealm e trazer Sindel para seu lado.Shao Kahn interessa pela idéia de ressussitar Sindel mas estava cheio de feiticeiros incompetentes e Quan Chi deveria provar o seu real valor. Em Jade's Desert, Quan Chi ressussita Sindel junto de Noob Saibot. Sindel logo acorda e fica surpresa com Quan Chi.O feiticeiro dizia que Shao Kahn aguardava o retorno da imperatriz. Sindel pergunta sobre Kitana e logo Quan Chi diz que ela estava aliada com Earthrealm. Sindel diz então que ela não era mais sua filha (talvez por conta do feitiço de Quan Chi). Quan Chi e Noob Saibot levam Sindel para Shao Kahn e a invasão em Earthrealm poderia ser começada. Capítulo 13 Shao Kahn absorve todas as almas de Shang Tsung inclusive a própria dele, thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot e Mileena defendem Shao Kahn de Kabal.]]matando o e entrega todo o seu poder para Sindel. Kabal golpeia Kano na cabeça e posiciona-se para atacar Shao Kahn.Noob Saibot e Mileena impedem que Kabal chegue mais perto. Mileena diz que ninguém thumb|[[Noob Saibot vê a aproximação de Kabal.]]ataca o imperador e eles entram num combate. Kabal derrota Mileena e Noob Saibot. Capítulo 14 thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot cria uma magia para o Solnado.]]Em The Graveyard, Noob Saibot e Quan Chi faziam um feitiço para invocar um thumb|[[Noob Saibot diz que Kano alertou sobre Cyber Sub-Zero.]]dos Solnados de Shao Kahn oferecendo as almas de prisioneiros de Earthrealm.Cyber Sub-Zero logo aproxima-se de Quan Chi, mas Noob Saibot avisa que Kano havia relatado sobre a traição do mesmo.Noob Saibot thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot diz que Cyber Sub-Zero não merece seu nome.]]aproxima-se de Cyber Sub-Zero. Noob Saibot diz que ele nãothumb|[[Noob Saibot se revela como Bi-Han para Kuai Liang.]] era valorozo o suficiente para carregar o nome de Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang logo pergunta quem era Noob Saibot por thumb|[[Noob Saibot revela que Quan Chi o restaurou.]]julgá-lo. Noob Saibot diz que usou aquelas vestimentas antes de Kuai Liang e logo o cyborgue entende que era Bi Han.Noob Saibot diz a Kuai Liang que Quan Chi tinha restaurado ele thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot diz a Kuai Liang que eles não eram mais irmãos.]]como Noob Saibot. Noob Saibot diz que não havia mais falhas pois Quan Chi havia aperfeiçoado ele. Kuai Liang não concorda em Bi Han servir Netherrealm e Outworld mas Bi Han logo diz que era da conta dele e não de Kuai Liang .Kuai Liang menciona Bi Han como irmão mas ele logo nega. Cyber Sub-Zero logo diz que não lamentaria a derrota dele e então os dois entram num combate.Cyber Sub-Zero confirma dizendo que eles não são mais irmãos e derrota Noob Saibot. Capítulo 15 thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot tenta impedir Nightwolf.]]Nightwolf vence Quan Chi mas Noob Saibot então se recupera dathumb|[[Nightwolf joga Noob Saibot no Soulnado.]] luta contra Cyber Sub-Zero e ataca Nightwolf. Nightwolf tem uma breve luta thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot desaparece no Soulnado.]]contra Noob Saibot mas acaba jogando-o dentro do Solnado de Shao Kahn, matando assim Noob Saibot. Acredita-se que Noob Saibot não tenha morrido mas sim voltado para Netherrealm. Final (non-canon) de Noob Saibot Quan Chi nunca deveria ter ressuscitado Noob Saibot.Nem deveria ter aumentado thumb|leftseu poder para derrotar Shao Kahn.O revenant que ele criou se libertou de seu controle.Noob Saibot havia secretamente formadothumb|right uma "aliança" com um clérigo do reino do Chaos e aberto para ele um portal para Netherrealm.Shinnok,Quan Chi e o Brotherhood of Shadow estavam despreparados enquanto as forças do Caos os dominavam,deixando o submundo severamente enfraquecido.Satisfeito com seu trabalho,o clérigo Havik retornou ao reino do Caos.Noob Saibot permaneceu para tomar o controle de Netherrealm. Biografia As origens de Noob Saibot são desconhecidas,mas ele é provavelmente um revenant: um guerreiro caído ressuscitado pelo feiticeiro de Netherrealm,Quan Chi para cumprir um objetivo sombrio.Noob foi designado para ajudar Shao Kahn em sua aquisição de Earthrealm.Um servo fiel e uma adição recente ào Brotherhood of Shadow,ele obedecerá a seu mestre,Quan Chi,e completará sua missão.Mas ele está ganhando tempo.Noob Saibot tem um objetivo sombrio de sua autoria. Mortal Kombat X Sareena menciona Bi Han em uma tentativa de ajudar Kitana a escapar da influência de Quan Chi no modo história.Kitana recusa e afirma que Bi-Han havia corrompido Sareena com emoção,permitindo que ela escapasse de Quan Chi ao qual Sareena responde que a emoção a libertou.Bi-Han também é mencionado por Scorpion depois que ele descobre o envolvimento de Quan Chi com a morte de sua família e o Shirai Ryu,e Sub-Zero explica que Quan Chi foi responsável por sua morte,não por Scorpion.Noob Saibot,além de ser mencionado por Sareena e Scorpion,é tambémthumb|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile)]] mencionado por Bo' Rai Cho nas introduções de luta. Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) Noob Saibot aparece como carta em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) durante o jogo. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Embora Bi-Han não apareça fisicamente,ele apareceu em vários flashbacks.Havik usa a imagem de Bi-Han como Sub-Zero para atormentar Hanzo Hasashi enquanto ele está em um estado alucinógeno lembrando o massacre de seu clã.Bi-Han como Sub-Zero é visto no flashback de Hanzo para a sua morte e destruição do Shirai Ryu.Bi-Han é mostrado segurando a cabeça decaptada e a espinha de Hanzo diante dos cadáveres congelados de sua esposa e filho.Bi-Han é visto novamente em um flashback nos eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011),quando Hanzo,renasce como Scorpion espectro,se vinga dele queimando-o vivo com o fogo do inferno enquanto o necromante Quan Chi assiste. Bi-Han grita sua inocência enquanto ele queima-o. Outras Aparições Mortal Kombat Veja também Sub-Zero thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot|Bi-Han como Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat.]]A antiga identidade de Noob Saibot como Sub-Zero aparece no primeiro filme de Mortal Kombat como um dos guardiões de Shang Tsung,interpretado por François Petit.Ele lutou contra Liu Kang e usou suas habilidades de congelamento para criar um campo de força na tentativa de atrair Liu Kang para sua morte,mas foi morto depois que Liu Kang jogou um balde de água próximo colocado por Raiden para ajudar Liu Kang em direção ao campo de força,criando um pilar,no qual ele foi empalado.Sua relação com Scorpion é praticamente ignorada e Shang Tsung apenas observa que eles são os "mais mortais inimigos,mas escravos sob seu poder". Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins Veja também Sub-Zero Noob Saibot aparece como Sub-Zeroem Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins.Ele thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot|Bi-Han como Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins.]]é um servo de Shang Tsung ao lado de Scorpion,e os dois são forçados pelo feiticeiro a se unirem para matar Liu Kang,Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade. Envolvendo o trio em combate,eles são impedidos de matá-los por Raiden.A rivalidade entre Sub-Zero e Scorpion é explorada ao longo do desenho,embora interpretada de maneira diferente da dos jogos. Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Noob Saibot é interpretado por J. J. Perry em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação,emergindo do peito de Ermac para thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação.]]ajudá-lo em sua luta com Sonya Blade.Quase bem sucedidos em matá-la,eles são parados por Jax,que rapidamente mata Noob Saibot enquanto Sonya Blade termina a luta com Ermac.Nenhuma referência a ele originalmente sendo Sub-Zero é mencionada. Mortal Kombat: Conquest Noob Saibot,interpretado pelo mestre Sultan Uddin,também apareceu em Mortal Kombat: Conquest.No episódio,Noob Saibot foi um guerreiro de Outworld aprisionado thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Conquest.]]erroneamente libertado por Siro e Taja.Noob Saibot foi então recrutado por uma feiticeira para assassinar Kung Lao,uma tarefa em que ele falhou.Nesta encarnação,Noob Saibot estava completamente coberto ou feito de óleo negro,e ele empunhava um bastão de Escrima que ele poderia usar como uma arma impressionante.O fogo aparentemente fez ele explodir. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Veja também Sub-Zero thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot|Bi-Han como Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.]]O irmão mais velho de Sub-Zero,o Sub-Zero original,aparece brevemente no primeiro episódio de Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,em um flashback que mostra ele sendo derrotado por Liu Kang como no primeiro filme.No entanto,como o desenho estava voltado para um público mais jovem,em vez de ser empalado por uma estalagmite de gelo como no filme,Sub-Zero se congelou. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Ao contrário dos jogos em Mortal Kombat: Legacy,Bi-Han ethumb|[[Noob Saibot|Bi-Han como Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat: Legacy.]] Hanzo são amigos íntimos e lutadores rivais,em vez de inimigos amargos, frequentemente treinando em um campo de feno fora de suas respectivas aldeias.No entanto,seus pais acabam descobrindo-os e convocam-nos de volta a sua morada.Bi-Han então pergunta ao pai por que o Lin Kuei e o Shirai Ryu estão em conflito um com o outro,embora as respostas que eles dão impliquem que eles mesmos não sabem.Mais tarde,quando Bi-Han sucede seu pai como general do clã,ele proíbe qualquer conflito violento entre eles e o Shirai Ryu como parte de uma tentativa conjunta ousada com seu velho amigo,também general,de unir os clãs em paz ao invés de continuar a luta sem sentido entre os dois.Os dois eventualmente se reencontram no mesmo campo e comenta que não tem ressentimentos com relação à morte de seu irmão mais novo,Kuai Liang.Confirmando que esta seria a última vez que os dois clãs lutariam,Bi Han e Hanzo apertam as mãos,tentando avançar com a união dos clãs.No entanto,a tragédia iria atacar quando as notícias chegassem a ele sobre a morte não apenas de Hanzo,mas de todo o Shirai Ryu,bem como do Shogun.Em sua ira,ele quase tira a vida de seus mensageiros,mas depois é interrompido por seu místico,que informa a ele que forças negras estavam em ação.Ele descobre que os feiticeiros Shang Tsung e Quan Chi não eram apenas responsáveis,mas até mesmo moldaram Bi-Han usando sua forma.Quan Chi em sua forma Lin Kuei extrai Scorpion ainda mortal em uma luta contra Bi-Han, Sub-Zero,a fim de manter Scorpion de proteger sua aldeia.Bi-Han mata o Shogun de Scorpion,congelando-o,e então passa a se esgueirar em Scorpion,jogando-o através dos restos do Shogun.Bi-Han,em seguida,pisa na cabeça congelada do Shogun antes de conversar com seu rival, dizendo-lhe o plano Lin Kuei antes de lutar.Scorpion finalmente consegue derrotá-lo.Quando ele chega à aldeia,ele testemunha os restos congelados de sua família e então é morto por Sub-Zero por trás.No final,Sub-Zero é revelado como sendo Quan Chi,que se passou por ele para fazer Scorpion acreditar que Sub-Zero assassinou sua família e clã,para que ele possa ganhar sua lealdade para o próximo torneio Mortal Kombat.Bi-Han,vestindo um novo traje, participa do torneio Mortal Kombat não apenas para lutar por Earthrealm,mas para localizar e confrontar Hanzo,que agora se tornou Scorpion,em uma tentativa de informá-lo sobre a natureza de sua morte e da destruição do Shirai Ryu.No entanto,Scorpion está muito consumido por sua vingança e ataca-o com a intenção de matar.Apesar de Sub-Zero colocar uma luta valente,ele perde quando Scorpion empala o por trás com sua Kunai e depois começa a arrancar sua cabeça e medula espinhal,matando-o imediatamente. Livros thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot|Bi-Han como Sub-Zero nos quadrinhos.]]No romance Mortal Kombat,de Jeff Rovin,sua identidade Sub-Zero é o que aparece. Bi-Han aparece como um homem ainda mais brutal em comparação ao videogame.Depois que ele matou Yong Park,Scorpion humano nessa obra,estripando-o na frente de sua família e jogando seu cadáver em um rio,ele entrou em reclusão.Ele recebe uma mensagem de Shang Tsung,que pede a ele que mate o homem que trabalha para a Order of Light,Liu Kang.Depois de vestir como ninja,ele vai atrás de Liu Kang em algum lugar perto de um templo.Ele mata dois dos amigos de Liu Kang e prossegue para combatê-lo.Ele quase ganha,mas Liu Kang desperta seus poderes de fogo e o força a fugir.Mais tarde,enquanto Raiden e Liu Kang lutam contra Goro e Reptile,Sub-Zero os pega de surpresa e os congela.Ele se prepara para matá-los,mas Yong Park,ressuscitado por Yu o deus das águas e canais, fez isso porque as entranhas de Yong envenenaram seus canais e se fundiu com seu filho Tsui tornando-se Scorpion,arrebata-os e desperta.Todos eles lutam,com Sub-Zero fazendo uma rápida fuga usando uma bomba de fumaça e nunca mais sendo visto novamente. Frases marcantes Gameplay *Para ver os movimentos de Noob Saibot na forma de Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat,Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3,Mortal Kombat (2011) e Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, veja: Classic Sub-Zero. Movimentos especiais MK2/MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MK4/MKG/MKTE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'Hidden Claw': Noob Saibot atira uma lança em uma corda em seu oponente, arrastando-a para ele,permitindo um golpe livre.Este movimento é emprestado diretamente de Scorpion.Em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition,Noob Saibot rithumb|Xray de [[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat (2011).]] maldosamente,e diz "Get over here!" igual Scorpion. (MKII,MKTE) *'Confusing Teleport': Noob Saibot teleporta para o outro lado da tela e acerta seu oponente por trás. (MKII) *'Jump Attack': No ar,Noob Saibot agarra o inimigo e o joga longe. (MKII) *'Slide Tackle': Noob Saibot faz um chute de tesoura no oponente. (MKII) *'Disabler': Noob Saibot envia uma bola de fogo fantasmagórica que desativa os golpes e bloqueios do adversário para golpes livres.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse golpe se chama Ghost Ball e sua versão melhorada é chamada de Spirit Ball. (UMK3,MKT,MK4,MKG,MK2011) *'Teleport Slam': Desaparecendo,depois reaparecendo atrás de seu oponente,Noob Saibot agarra-o e o joga no chão.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,esse golpe se chama Teleport Grab.A versão melhorada desse ataque em Mortal Kombat (2011) se chama Teleport Smash. (UMK3,MKT,MK4,MKG,MKA,MK2011) *'Shadow Throw': Noob Saibot envia uma construção sombria que agarra e joga seu oponente no ar. (UMK3,MKT) *'Scythe': Noob Saibot ataca o inimigo com seu Scythe. (MK4,MKG) *'Teleport Attacks': Similar ao Teleport Slam,Noob Saibot só ataca o oponente ao invés de batê-lo. (MK4,MKG) *'Air Fireball': No ar,Noob Saibot acerta uma bola de fogo no adversário. (MK4,MKG) *'Blue Fireball': Noob envia uma bola de fogo branco-azulada para o seu adversário. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attacks': Noob Saibot ataca o oponente com sua arma. (MKTE) *'Throw': Noob Saibot agarra o oponente. (MKTE) *'We Live': Junto com Smoke,Noob Saibot carregam e atacam o adversário. (MKD,MKU) *'Death from Above': Noob Saibot invoca Smoke do ar,que então aparece e chuta o adversário na cara. (MKD,MKU) *'Dark Shadows': Noob Saibot invoca Smoke,que aparece e soca o adversário por trás. (MKD,MKU) *'Dark Assassin': Invocado por Smoke,Noob Saibot joga shurikens no oponente. Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,Noob Saibot realiza este movimento sem um parceiro. Ao contrário de Reiko,que lança um por um,Noob Saibot lança quatro de uma vez. (MKD,MKU,MKA) *'Darkness': Noob Saibot desaparece e reaparece tornando invisível. (MKD,MKU,MKA) *'Black Hole': Noob Saibot lança um portal escuro no ar que pousa no chão atrás do inimigo.Ele também pode aparecer na frente ou aterrissar direto no inimigo.Se o inimigo cair ou cair no portal,ele cairá do céu diretamente acima de Noob e receberá dano da queda.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),a versão melhorada desse movimento se chama Darkness. (MKA,MK2011) *'Shadow Slide': Como o seu Lin Kuei Slide antes de sua transformação,Noob Saibot envia sua sombra em um slide,que ataca o adversário.A versão melhorada desse golpe se chama Saibot Slide. (MK2011). *'Shadow Charge': Noob Saibot envia um de seus clones de sombra para enfrentar seu inimigo.A versão melhorada desse movimento se chama Saibot Charge e a sombra da um soco no oponente. (MK2011) *'Shadow Upknee': Noob Saibot lança seu clone de sombra no ar,que chuta o oponente para longe dele.A versão melhorada desse movimento se chama Saibot Upknee. (MK2011) *'Throw': Noob Saibot agarra seu oponente pelos ombros,depois convoca seu gêmeo-sombra por trás.O gêmeo da sombra puxa o oponente para o chão e o empurra para fora da tela enquanto Noob ri maldosamente.O adversário é então teleportado de volta para a tela. (MK2011) *'X Ray - Together Again': Noob Saibot primeiro chama sua sombra para aparecer por trás de seu oponente e agarrá-lo.Noob Saibot então soca o inimigo no rosto, quebrando todo o crânio,a sombra então quebra sua coluna com uma joelhada,coração e costelas,ajoelhando-o na parte inferior das costas.Noob Saibot então chuta o oponente no estômago,fazendo com que ele vomite em sua perna. (MK2011) Fatalities *'Teleport Slams': Noob Saibot realiza seu movimento especial de teletransporte e bate o oponente no chão,repetidamente,até que a vítima exploda. (UMK3,MKT) *'Shadow Spin': Noob Saibot levanta o braço para invocar uma nuvem giratória idêntica à que envolve um oponente afetado por seu projétil incapacitante.Ele cai no oponente,levanta-o no ar,depois gira até que os ossos da vítima voem para fora do tornado que está girando. (UMK3,MKT) *'Stage Fatality': Noob Saibot usa o fatality da arena. (UMK3-MK2011) *'Brutality': Noob Saibot executa uma série de golpes no oponente. (UMK3,MKT) *'Babality': Noob Saibot vira um bebê. (UMK3,MKT) *'Torso Rip': Noob Saibot agarra seu inimigo ao redor do torso e o rasga,ele então o joga no chão.Este fatality é emprestado de Johnny Cage. (MK4) *'Torso Kick': Um Fatality secreto,só ocorre se o truque de fatalidades de um botão estiver ativado.É copiado de Reiko,em MK4 e MKG.Noob Saibot dá um poderoso chute no torso do adversário,separando-o da cabeça,braços e pernas. (MK4,MKG) *'Ice Shatter': Outro fatality secreto,este é copiado de Sub-Zero.Noob Saibot congela o oponente inteiro e quebra-o com um uppercut.Este é o prenúncio, considerando as origens então não reveladas de Noob Saibot. (MKG) *'Shuriken Barrage': Outro fatality secreto,novamente copiado de Reiko,onde ele joga muitas shuriken no oponente rapidamente.Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,Noob pega um deck de shuriken e joga alguns deles no corpo do oponente,antes de descarregar todos os shuriken restantes em sua mão sobre o tronco e a cabeça,fazendo com que a vítima desmorone no chão,morta. (MK4,MKD,MKU) *'Make a Wish': Noob Saibot invoca seu clone das sombras e cada um pega uma das pernas do oponente.Eles então começam a puxar até que o oponente esteja completamente rasgado ao meio.Cada um então segura as metades da vítima. (MK2011) *'As One': Noob Saibot cria um portal abaixo do oponente,e seu clone de sombra sai e agarra seu torso.Quando as pernas do oponente atravessam o portal,Noob o fecha, esmagando ao meio e deixando a vítima rastejando no chão para sangrar até a morte. (MK2011) *'Friendship - Spare Me': Noob Saibot joga boliche e acaba se separando. Shao Kahn então diz "Isso foi patético". (UMK3,MKT) *'Animality - Crazy Ant-ics': Noob Saibot se transforma em um tamanduá e engole o adversário inteiro. (UMK3,MKT) *'Hara-Kiri - Shuriken Headshots': Tendo adotado shurikens neste jogo,Noob Saibot simplesmente os joga para cima e os deixa cair na sua cabeça. (MKD,MKU) *'Babality': Noob Saibot invoca um portal,mas é sugado,e acaba convocando um portal abaixo de si mesmo também.Noob Saibot é então capturado em um loop infinito, onde ele continua caindo através de ambos os portais de uma maneira cômica. (MK2011) Curiosidades *A arma de Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon é um martelo feito de uma grande rocha,chamado "Troll Hammer". *Noob Saibot se chamaria Tundra em Mortal Kombat mas esse nome ficou para o Sub-Zero mais novo, Kuai Liang. *Noob Saibot é uma junção dos nomes dos criadores Boon e Tobias de trás para frente. *Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Deception e outros jogos foi chamado de apenas Noob e mais tarde retornou com Noob Saibot. *De acordo com Ed Boon,Saibot é a sombra de Noob. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,é revelado que Noob Saibot é o Sub-Zero original e que Kuai Liang não o vê desde que ele morreu. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks,isso contradiz. *Noob Saibot tem seus movimentos copiados de Scorpion em Mortal Kombat II e Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. *Em Mortal Kombat 3,Noob Saibot é uma sombra de Kano como personagem secreto no jogo. *Noob Saibot seria um personagem jogável em Mortal Kombat 4 porém foi removido em favor de Reiko.Ele mais tarde é um personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat 4 nas versões de consoles. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,Mortal Kombat: Armageddon e Mortal Kombat (2011),Noob Saibot sangra preto ao invés de vermelho como nos outros jogos. *Havik em Mortal Kombat: Deception seria originalmente um alternate costume de Noob Saibot. *Noob Saibot quando Sub-Zero odeia ser chamado de Ninja. *Ao perder para Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat II,Shao Kahn diz ("Sinta o poder de - Toasty"). *O nome de Noob Saibot está relacionado no jogo com Noob: a pessoa inexperiente em um jogo ou meio da internet. *Apesar de ser um personagem não jogável na versão arcade de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3,Noob Saibot teve seu próprio versus e pode ser visto lutando contra Human Smoke.Isso ocorre porque Noob Saibot deveria ser um personagem jogável como Human Smoke (como oculto),mas não tinha terminado a tempo. Isto também é suportado por versões ROM jogáveis do arcade.Usando um modificador de caractere,Noob Saibot pode ser selecionado. Quando escolhido dessa forma,ele tem os combos de Kano e uma imagem de personagem que imita o "?" do Human Smoke.Seu padrão de cenário permanece em Noob's Dorfen,similar ao Human Smoke's Lost Portal.Foi então na edição Wave Net,que um código secreto finalmente permitiu a jogabilidade de Noob Saibot livremente. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),quando Quan Chi mostra a Scorpion o ataque a sua família,Sub-Zero é mostrado usando a roupa que seu irmão mais novo usa,não o que ele está usando. *Na cena de abertura do Story Mode de Mortal Kombat (2011),Noob Saibot é visto com uma espada alojada em sua espinha.Muitos acreditam que esta espada seja a Mugai Ryu de Scorpion. *Ao usar as cores alternativas de Klassic Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat (2011),Noob Saibot invocará Klassic Smoke em vez de seu habitual clone de sombras.Embora isso possa ser uma referência à aliança Noob-Smoke de Mortal Kombat: Deception,combinações subseqüentes substituirão Smoke pelo clone de sombra normal de Noob Saibot,sugerindo que pode ser uma falha devido ao fato de ambos os kostumes clássicos terem sido lançados ao mesmo tempo.A única maneira de fazer Smoke reaparecer é encerrar a partida e selecionar Noob Saibot mais uma vez na tela de seleção de personagens.Mesmo enquanto Smoke estiver ativo enquanto joga com Noob Saibot,o clone de sombra de Noob Saibot ainda será usado para o Fatality Make-a-Wish,assim como as sequências de vitória de Noob Saibot no meio da partida. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),quando ele é selecionado na segunda cor para seu Klassic Kostume e é congelado,seus braços aparecem pretos,enquanto o resto de seu corpo é congelado normalmente. *O Xray de Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat (2011) é o único que faz o oponente vomitar e ter o auxilio de uma segunda pessoa no caso a sua sombra. *Como visto nas cenas de Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero,Bi-Han tem respeito pelo Lin Kuei Grandmaster,mas tem uma atitude rebelde em relação a ele. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),Noob Saibot,vestindo seu traje clássico,pode ser combatido como um personagem secreto no Arcade.Isso é feito ganhando as duas rodadas sem bloqueio na Catedral enquanto Noob Saibot fica em segundo plano. *Bo' Rai Cho e Kung Lao revenant,fazem menção a Noob Saibot durante as interações com Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat X. *Bi-Han é mencionado em Injustice 2 por seu irmão Kuai Liang,que é caracterizado como um personagem convidado jogável no jogo.Além disso, dois dos costumes de Sub-Zero no jogo receberam o nome de Bi-Han. *O Spine Rip de Noob Saibot,seu primeiro fatality como Sub-Zero,foi inspirado em uma cena do filme Predator. *Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 4, foi um personagem oculto, mas é o único que tem 3 roupas alternativas diferentes,os outros personagens também tem,mas uma delas é a primeira roupa de outra cor. *Em Mortal Kombat 4 na versão Nintendo 64,Noob Saibot tem 2 fatalities,um igual ao primeiro de Johnny Cage,que ele segura o tronco do inimigo,depois o arranca e arremessa ao chão, e o outro é igual ao segundo de Sub-Zero,onde Noob Saibot lança uma rajada de gelo no inimigo depois desliza no chão (Slice) e destrói o inimigo com um uppercut. *Quando você ganha uma luta com Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 4 (versão Nintendo 64) o locutor não irá mencionar o nome dele.Esse erro foi corrigido em Mortal Kombat Gold. *A verdadeira identidade de Noob Saibot seria revelada em Mortal Kombat 4, mas só foi revelada em Mortal Kombat: Deception.A revelação de que Noob Saibot é o Sub-Zero original foi um grande acontecimento na série Mortal Kombat de forma clara. Galeria Noob_Saibot_Mk11.jpg Noob_Saibot10.jpg Noob01.jpg NOOB.png Noob.jpg Noob.gif NoobMKD.jpg Ultimate Mortal Kojbat 3_013-1.png Noob Saibot10.jpg NOOB.png Mortal-kombat-9-noob-saibot-portrait.jpeg Mk9-noob-saibot.jpeg SubZero.jpg SubZeroBihan.jpg|Sub-Zero como Bi-Han em Mortal Kombat. SubZeroBihan01.JPG|Sub-Zero como Bi-Han em Mortal Kombat. SubZeroBihan02.JPG|Sub-Zero como Bi-Han em Mortal Kombat. NoobSaibot_NoobSmoke.jpg|Noob Saibot junto de Smoke como Noob-Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Noob0121.jpg|Noob Saibot vs Ashrah em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Noob03.jpg|Noob Saibot vs Ashrah em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Noob014.jpg Noob twitter.jpg Noob pre lançamento.jpg Noob Saibot000.jpg Categoria:Wraith Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Spectre Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ex-Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Brotherhood of Shadow Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Lin Kuei